Noël au Terrier
by kedavra666
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE SPOILERS TOME 7. Le Terrier est un endroit magique. Surtout à Noël, lorsqu'il voit évoluer les enfants.
1. 1998

1998

Le soleil brillait sur Londres, et la neige en reflétait parfaitement la luminosité de l'astre. Les rues étaient anormalement calmes et ce fut avec un certain plaisir qu'Harry Potter se réveilla dans le silence le plus total.

Il s'étira dans son lit en étouffant un bâillement, et sourit alors que sa petite amie, Ginevra Weasley, déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bien dormi, Mr. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son nombril.

« Très bien, même, Miss Weasley. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de la jeune femme penché sur le sien.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, rien. C'est simplement que j'aime te regarder. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Maman nous attend. »

« Elle a dit que nous ne devions arriver que vers dix-huit heures. Victoire doit être là. »

« Il faut aller chercher Teddy, aussi, tu sais ? »

« C'est vrai. Ce gamin est incroyable. Il a un an et on dirait qu'il ne vit que pour voir Victoire. »

Ginny sourit. Harry était absolument gaga devant son filleul, qui passait souvent la moitié de la semaine avec lui.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se coucha contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

« Enfin, Teddy est tout le temps chez toi, et enfin, je sais que c'est ton filleul, mais n'empêche que… »

« On en a déjà parlé, Gin. »

« Je sais, Harry, mais enfin, je suis ta petite amie, et par le fait même, je suis un peu comme la marraine de Teddy, et… Enfin, parfois j'ai l'impression que Teddy te voit plus souvent que moi. »

« Gin, tu étudies à Poudlard. En pensionnat. En Écosse. Et je vis en appartement. À Londres. C'est normal. »

« Je _sais_, Harry, mais chaque fois que je viens, je dois arriver la nuit chez toi pour que Ron ne le sache pas parce que tu refuses de venir dormir avec moi au Terrier, alors que… »

« Gin, tu sais que j'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec toi. Mais Ron menace de me tuer chaque fois que tu apparais dans la cuisine le matin. Tu te rappelles la fois où j'ai dû abandonner mes cours à l'Académie pendant une semaine complète parce qu'il m'avait jeté un sortilège ? Je n'ai pas cet appartement seulement pour moi, je le partage avec mes deux meilleurs amis… »

« Justement, si je disais à Ron que je trouvais ça carrément indécent qu'il couche dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, peut-être qu'on aurait plus de chance pour qu'il accepte que je… »

« Gin, bon sang, ce n'est pas seulement Ron et Hermione ! Tu as cinq frères qui m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je ne devais rien tenter avec toi avant que nous soyons mariés, et ton père m'a carrément demandé de faire attention à ta réputation, et ta mère veut… »

« Alors marions-nous ! »

Harry s'assit dans son lit et la dévisagea un instant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, Harry ! Si nous nous marions… »

« Tu ne peux pas réellement penser ça, Gin ! »

Harry s'était levé et enfilait une paire de jeans par-dessus ses caleçons.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Tu es à Poudlard, et je suis à l'Académie, et… »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as acheté une bague ? »

Harry jeta un regard incrédule à Ginny.

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

Ginny eut un sourire et sortit un petit écrin bleu de sous l'oreiller.

« J'avoue que c'était une cachette astucieuse. Il fallait _vraiment_ que je veuille savoir quel était mon cadeau de Noël pour que j'aille jusqu'à fouiller dans ton tiroir à caleçons. »

« Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? »

Ginny eut un sourire.

« À quelle question ? »

« Gin ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé, Harry. »

Il soupira.

« Gin, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ginny sourit. Elle se débarrassa des couvertures, laissant voir un ensemble de sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, puis s'approcha à genoux du bout du lit, où elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami, qui glissa ses mains autour de son bassin.

« Bien sûr, Harry. »

Harry l'entraîna dans un long baiser, puis la souleva du lit et la fit tournoyer.

« Bon sang, Potter, sors ta langue de la bouche de ma petite soeur ! »

Harry déposa sa petite amie sur le sol, mais la garda toujours dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, qui était dans le cadre de la porte, une expression de dégoût profond étamper sur le visage.

« Une raison particulière pour ta présence ici, Ron ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Hermione voulait savoir si tu pouvais lui passer ce truc Moldu qui sert à allonger ses cils. » fit-il en se tournant vers Ginny.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta les bras de Harry.

« Je vais devoir commencer à me préparer aussi. » dit-elle en sortant sa trousse de maquillage.

Elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle d'Hermione Granger, l'autre meilleure amie de Harry. Celui-ci allait la suivre lorsque Ron lui bloqua le chemin.

« Tu te souviens que Charlie a dit qu'il te mettrait dans une boîte et qu'il ferait cracher du feu à un dragon dedans si jamais tu osais poser tes grosses mains sales sur ma soeur ? »

Harry sourit.

« Bien sûr, je m'en souviens. »

« Et tu te souviens aussi que Bill a dit qu'il interdirait à Teddy de voir Victoire si… »

« Oui, Ron, je le sais. »

« Et George t'a dit qu'il t'obligerait à lui nettoyait son oreille noire si tu… »

« Je m'en souviens on ne peut mieux. »

« Et Percy a dit qu'il te lirait _au complet_ l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ si jamais… »

« Oui, Ron. »

« Et que j'allais t'enfoncer un balai dans le… »

« Peut-être, mais Ginny et moi sommes fiancés maintenant. »

Sur ce, Harry quitta la chambre sous le regard bouche bée de Ron.

Il entra dans la chambre que le rouquin partageait avec sa petite amie et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Joyeux Noël, Mya. »

Elle sourit.

« Ron a tenu à me donner mon cadeau de Noël avant qu'on soit chez tes parents. » fit Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

« Quiy'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un joli collier rouge. Ça tombe bien, c'était la couleur de ma robe pour ce soir. Et toi ? Harry t'a donné ton cadeau ? »

« Il vient juste de le faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il a été tellement discret là-dessus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi cachottier… »

« Je l'ai demandée en mariage. » fit Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'air absolument outrée.

« Es-tu sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Excusez-moi. »

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre.

« Mya, je revenais juste… » fit la voix de Ron.

« Ton meilleur ami vient de demander ta sœur en mariage ! »

« Je sais. Je viens de téléphoner à George et il a dit qu'il allait quand même lui faire nettoyer son oreille manquante. »

« Je me fiche complètement de George ! Ta sœur, qui est encore mineure, vient de se fiancer ! »

« Hermione, je t'ai… »

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an, nous vivons ensemble, nous nous connaissons depuis huit ans et tu ne m'amènes au Terrier qu'une fois sur trois alors que Harry y va chaque samedi soir et une bonne partie du dimanche ! »

Les éclats de voix s'arrêtèrent, et les deux fiancés n'entendirent plus que les sanglots d'Hermione.

« Mya, je… »

« Il va falloir que tu te décides, Ron ! Je suis enceinte de deux mois et il est hors de question que cet enfant naisse si nous ne sommes pas mariés d'ici là. Mes parents reviennent d'Australie dans une semaine, alors ton excuse de ne pas pouvoir le demander à mon père ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Ils entendirent des pas, puis la douche se fit entendre. Ron apparut à ce moment dans la chambre.

« Merci _beaucoup_. C'était une excellente idée de demander ma sœur en mariage, Potter. Je vais dire à George de ne pas se nettoyer son oreille pendant un mois entier avant de te la faire nettoyer. »

« Ron, Hermione est _enceinte_ ? » fit Harry.

« De deux putains de mois. Et elle me demande de l'épouser. »

« Mais… tu l'aimes, non ? »

« Oui, mais… je ne suis pas comme toi et Gin, ou comme Bill et Fleur, ou comme Tonks et Lupin. Je ne veux pas me marier après un an et… au bon sang, je vais avoir un enfant. Pauvre gamin… »

« Arrête de dire des idioties, Ron. » le réprimanda Ginny. « Tu ferais un père extraordinaire. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut absolument être marié pour avoir un enfant ? »

« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus romantique. »

Ron eut un sourire et sortit sa baguette.

« _Assurdito_. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny et Harry, qui avaient froncé les sourcils.

« Ok, disons que je lui joue un peu la comédie. Je voulais garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce soir, mais j'en peux plus. »

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte il y a trois semaines. J'ai été voir son père en Australie et je lui ai demandé sa main. J'ai été lui acheté la plus belle bague que j'ai trouvée et j'ai finalisé hier les papiers pour entrer en possession d'un superbe cottage en banlieue. »

Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse tout ça pour ce soir aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny sourit et secoua la tête. Harry sourit à son tour.

Hermione entra dans la pièce. Harry se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un champagne pour célébrer Noël ? » demanda-t-il.

« Apporte-moi un jus d'orange, s'il te plait. » rétorqua froidement Hermione.

« Il est un peu tôt pour le champagne, Harry… » fit Ginny en se tournant vers son petit ami.

« Donc, deux verre de jus d'orange. Ron ? »

« Le champagne est une bonne idée. »

Harry quitta la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu crois arriver à être prête pour dix-sept heures ? » demanda-t-il en donnant son verre à Ginny.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire. À ce moment, il y eut un craquement dans le salon.

« Harry, tu es là ? » demanda une voix.

Le jeune homme partit en courrant et se retrouva bientôt face à Andromeda Tonks, qui tenait un Teddy émerveillé dans ses bras.

« Allô mon bonhomme ! Alors, où on va ce soir ? » demanda Harry en le faisant tournoyer au bout de ses bras.

« Ayii !!! »

Harry sourit et reprit le petit gamin confortablement dans ses bras, avant de le chatouiller avec son nez. Puis, il redevint sérieux.

« Bonjour Mrs Tonks. Joyeux Noël. »

Il lui embrassa les joues. Andromeda déposa un sac sur le plancher.

« Tu as des couches et des pyjamas pour la semaine. Je reviens le chercher pour le Jour de l'An. Tu connais mon numéro de téléphone… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs. Tonks. »

Celle-ci sourit.

« Bien, dans ce cas, au Jour de l'An. »

Et elle transplana.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry s'approcha de Ginny et embrassa sa joue.

« Tu es ravissante. »

Elle lui sourit.

« J'imagine que je pourrais te retourner le compliment si Teddy ne venait pas d'étendre sa morve sur ta chemise. » dit-elle.

Harry jeta un regard à l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras et soupira.

« _Récurvite._ » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette.

Sa chemise redevint propre. Teddy tapa dans ses mains en riant et allait rapprocher son nez de la chemise de son parrain lorsque celui-ci le prit à bout de bras et commença à courir dans la chambre en faisant des bruits de moteur.

« Avoue que faire l'avion est beaucoup plus amusant que de salir la chemise de tonton Harry, hein, bonhomme ? » dit le Survivant en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Ginny se leva et vint le rejoindre, ralentie par ses souliers à talons aiguilles et sa robe longue.

« Tu as un don avec les enfants, Harry. » fit-elle en penchant son visage au dessus du sien.

Teddy s'était délogé des bras de son oncle et avait rampé sur le lit jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Il s'amusait pour le moment à tirer les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.

« Nan, seulement avec Teddy. » rétorqua Harry. « C'est un gamin facile. Je vais être nul avec celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Aïe ! Non, Teddy, pas ma nuque ! »

Ginny sourit.

« Tu oublies Victoire. »

« Victoire est amie avec Teddy, ils sont de la même graine, ce n'est pas pour ça que… _Teddy ! _»

Ginny sourit.

« Il faudrait penser à y aller. »

Ginny se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry posa sa main dans le cou de sa fiancée pour approfondir le baiser. Malheureusement, Teddy choisit ce moment pour tirer encore plus les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci se sépara à contrecœur de la rouquine et prit Teddy dans ses bras.

« Très bien, Teddy, _très bien_. Tu as été vilain, il va donc falloir te récompenser en t'amenant chez Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur. »

« Ollie !! »

Le couple et le bambin sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers le salon, où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Ils transplanèrent ensemble.

La soirée se passa très bien. Harry n'argumenta presque pas avec Teddy pour que celui-ci mange ses canneberges en purée, et George et Charlie lui avaient seulement jeté un sortilège de Jambencoton lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ginny sous le gui.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon, et Teddy s'amusait avec le stade de Quidditch miniature qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de son parrain. Fleur était assise avec lui, à côté de Ginny, qui tenait une petite Victoire endormie contre elle, et Hermione venait de quitter la pièce pour la salle de bain.

Mr. Weasley prit une enveloppe dans ses mains.

« Harry, c'est pour toi. De la part de Ginny. _Wingardium Leviosa. _»

L'enveloppe se dirigea vers lui et il l'attrapa. Ginny s'était tournée vers lui alors que Mr. Weasley prenait un autre cadeau, cette fois-ci destiné à Charlie.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et sourit en voyant le bonhomme de neige que Ginny avait dessiné sur la carte fait maison – la jeune fille avait tenu à dessiner elle-même ses cartes –. Puis, il ouvrit la carte et fronça les sourcils. Ginny avait tracé, de sa fine écriture, trois seuls mots.

_Joyeux Noël, Papa._

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Mr. Weasley.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je crois que Ginny a inversé nos cartes en les mettant dans les enveloppes… »

Arthur Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, puis sourit et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Mes félicitations, Harry. »

« Mr. Weasley, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas, il y a… »

« Qu'est-ce que Papa ne comprend pas ? » demanda George en se levant et en allant lire la carte par-dessus l'épaule de son père. « Oh putain ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bill.

« Ginny est enceinte. »

Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tu… ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Surprise ! » murmura-t-elle.

Harry poussa Percy, qui s'était approché de lui pour le féliciter, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, entraînant Ginny dans un doux baiser qui aurait pu durer une éternité si Ron ne s'était pas levé.

« Hermione et moi aurions aussi une annonce importante à vous faire, si… Ah, Hermione ! »

La jeune femme venait d'arriver dans le salon, les joues perlées de larmes.

« Ron, je… »

Ron se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main.

« Hermione et moi allons déménager dans un cottage dans une semaine. »

Il y eut des cris de surprise, mais Ron les fit taire d'une main.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. »

« Ron, s'il te plait… »

Ron sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un boîtier rouge, puis mit un genou à terre.

« Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglot, et Hermione hocha fébrilement la tête.

« Mais bien sûr, Ron ! Avais-tu seulement besoin de le demander ? »

Ron sourit et se leva. Il l'embrassa, lui glissant la bague au doigt alors que des applaudissements fusaient de partout. Mais Ron les fit de nouveau taire.

« Ce n'est pas tout… »

« Ron, non… »

« La nouvelle la plus importante que nous avons à vous annoncer, » dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée, « c'est que nous allons avoir un enfant. »

Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui les fit taire en se tournant vers Ron.

« Ron, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure… Je… je crois que j'ai perdu le bébé… Nous devons absolument nous rendre à Ste-Mangouste… »

On aurait dit qu'une tonne de pierre tombait sur le dos de Ron.

« Quoi ? Mais je… »

Bill se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Prenez vos manteaux, je vais aller vous reconduire. Transplaner dans ton état serait beaucoup trop dangereux, Hermione. »

Et ils quittèrent la pièce dans le silence général. Harry jeta un regard à Ginny.

« Je t'aime. Et je l'aime aussi. Et j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle James. »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime. Et je l'aime aussi. Et si c'est une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Lily. »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.


	2. 1999

1999

« James est vraiment intelligent – on voit tout de suite qu'Hermione est sa marraine –. Il a remarqué que ce soir, on se coucherait tard, alors il a fait sa première nuit complète. Oh, bien sûr, faire une nuit complète de vingt-trois heures à six heures, ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est déjà ça. C'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas vu avant aujourd'hui… Mais bon, je sais, ils ne sont pas de tout repos au Ministère ces temps-ci… C'est dommage, parce que tu es quand même son parrain. Et le cottage est absolument génial ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir vendu… »

« Harry… La ferme. »

Harry jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Ron était étendu sur un sofa, les yeux fermés, alors que lui tenait son fils de trois mois dans ses bras et que Teddy était accroché à sa jambe droite, que le Survivant était obligé de lever à quelques centimètres du sol pour faire rire son filleul.

« Tu veux peut-être dormir ? »

« Non. Juste… La ferme. »

Harry sourit.

« Ginny a dit qu'elle allait te tuer pour ne pas avoir encore vu ton filleul. J'ai réussi à la faire relativiser. Elle a dit qu'elle allait seulement te faire _très_ mal… »

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? » s'écria Ron.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ron posa ses mains sur ses yeux et éclata en sanglots. Teddy s'approcha de son parrain.

« Tonton Ron triste ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire et donna un baiser sur la tempe du petit garçon.

« Ouais. Tu veux bien aller le serrer dans tes bras ? »

Teddy sauta des genoux de Harry et monta sur le sofa de Ron. Celui-ci enleva ses mains et lui adressa un sourire entremêlé à ses larmes.

« Tonton Ron, fée de la joie va revenir. »

Et Teddy le serra dans ses bras. Ron eut un léger sourire et le serra à son tour, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison, mon bonhomme. La fée de la joie va revenir. »

Teddy lui sourit et déposa un baiser un peu baveux sur sa joue.

« Tu sais ce qui attire la fée de la joie ? » demanda Ron. « Elle aime aller dans les endroits où il y a des petits garçons qui boivent du lait de poule. Ça te dirait d'aller en demander à Grand-maman Molly ? »

Teddy sauta à nouveau et s'approcha de Harry.

« Tonton Harry, je peux boire lait poule ? »

« Si tu veux. Mais dis à Ginny de venir prendre James, ok ? »

« Je peux le prendre, moi ! Je suis un grand, maintenant : j'ai trois ans. »

Le petit garçon leva quatre doigts dans les airs, et Harry lui sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Je sais que tu es un grand. Mais tu sais que James aime bien être dans les bras de Ginny. »

Teddy courut en cuisine. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« Si tu me le passes encore parce qu'il a souillé sa couche, je te jure que je te la renverse sur la tête. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Ron, qui avait les yeux rouges. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui s'était levé. Elle prit James dans ses bras.

« Je vais vous laisser à votre conversation entre hommes. » annonça-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas vers la cuisine, mais Harry la prit par le bras et la força à revenir vers lui.

« Hey. Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Elle sourit et se colla légèrement contre lui.

« Ah oui ? »

Harry acquiesça et l'embrassa longuement, lui transmettant toute sa tendresse et sa passion. Ron toussota légèrement. Harry et Ginny sourirent et se séparèrent. Ginny retourna à la cuisine. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ça fait un an aujourd'hui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit la bouche. Ça faisait un an aujourd'hui qu'Hermione avait perdu leur bébé.

« Je… Enfin… »

« Hermione ne m'a pas adressé un mot ce matin. Elle a seulement pris son petit déjeuner et elle est partie travailler. Elle a travaillé le jour de Noël pour ne pas avoir à me parler. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas seulement pour ça, tu sais… Elle est nouvelle au département, elle se forge un nom… »

« Elle s'est déjà formée un nom du tonnerre. Elle est la meilleure amie du Survivant. Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle a réussi à obtenir un poste de cadre en sortant de l'Académie ? »

Harry soupira.

« Ron, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Vous allez en avoir d'autres… Enfin, tu es un Weasley… »

« Justement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai lu ce livre sur les Weasley que Percy m'avait offert à Noël l'an passé. Et mon arrière-grand-oncle Baxter est devenu carrément infertile après la fausse couche de sa femme. Et tout le monde m'a toujours dit que j'avais ses oreilles… »

Harry soupira.

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas ton arrière-grand-oncle Baxter. Et ce n'est pas lui qui s'est fait castrer suite à la fausse couche de sa femme ? »

À ce moment, la porte claqua

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Hermione entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'un manteau moldu noir et d'une longue écharpe de Gryffondor.

« Il fait tellement froid, j'ai cru que j'allais être transformée en glaçon avant d'arriver sur le porche. Salut Harry ! »

Elle embrassa les joues du Survivant.

« Salut toi. »

Elle s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa doucement. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui sourit.

« J'ai perdu mes gants ce midi. Mes mains sont gelées. »

Elle les glissa sous sa chemise, souriant alors qu'un frisson parcourait le corps de son petit ami. Harry eut un sourire et se leva.

« Je vais aller voir si Ginny à besoin d'aide avec James. »

Il partit pour la cuisine et eut un soupir lorsqu'il entendit Ron embrasser Hermione.

Il sourit en voyant Ginny qui était affairée à cuire de la viande. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle eut un léger sursaut et sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Où est James ? »

« Maman l'a emmené en haut, elle voulait lui faire prendre son bain. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Hum hum. »

Ginny se retourna et l'embrassa longuement. Harry la monta sur le comptoir et glissa sa main sous son chandail, massant doucement son sein et lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Harry, pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait… »

« Qu'est-ce que faites ? »

Ginny et Harry tournèrent vivement leur tête vers Teddy, qui tenait un verre de lait de poule à deux mains.

« Heu… nous… »

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Ginny, qui sourit à Teddy.

« Quelque chose que font les grands quand ils s'aiment beaucoup. Tu veux plus de lait de poule ? »

« Mamie Molly elle dit qu'il faut en laisser pour Victoire. »

Ginny sourit.

« Veux-tu du chocolat ? »

« Je peux ? »

Ginny sourit et se tourna pour ouvrir les portes de l'armoire. Elle sortit un immense morceau de chocolat et le tendit à son neveu.

« Je peux aller partager avec tonton Ron ? » demanda Teddy en se tournant vers Harry.

« Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Teddy partit en courrant. Harry se tourna vers Ginny.

« Où étions-nous rendu ? »

Harry embrassa de nouveau Ginny et l'assit sur le comptoir.

« Harry, mes parents sont en haut… »

« Tonton Harry ! »

Teddy arriva en courrant dans la cuisine, renversant du lait de poule partout, et Harry et Ginny se séparèrent de nouveau.

« Teddy, fais attention ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ginny jeta un sortilège d'assèchement.

« Tonton Harry, devine ! »

À ce moment, Ron arriva dans la pièce et prit Teddy dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a rien, Harry. Teddy, va manger ton chocolat ! »

« Pas vrai ! » rétorqua Teddy.

Puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tatie Mya a un James ! »

Teddy s'approcha de Ginny et lui sauta dans les bras. Ginny sourit et le repositionna sur sa hanche.

« Hermione a un James ? » demanda-t-elle à Teddy.

Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se colla contre Ron, qui rougissait. Le rouquin posa un bras sur son épaule.

« Mya est enceinte. »

Ginny poussa un cri de joie et embrassa sa belle-sœur sur les joues.

« Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! »

Harry serra la main de son ami et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois. Mais je le sais officiellement depuis aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te parler ce matin, Ronald, j'avais peur de m'échapper. »

Ron sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« On aimerait que vous soyez les parrains. »

« Avec plaisir. Oh, et Mya, si tu veux, je peux lui passer des livres sur la grossesse et l'éducation et tout ça. »

Hermione eut un sourire, alors que Ron poussa un léger grognement.

« Les enfants, ce n'est pas plus technique que théorique, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien tu t'occuperas de leur côté technique et moi théorique. » conclut Hermione. « J'ai tellement hâte de leur faire découvrir l'_Histoire de Poudlard_… »

Ron soupira et l'encercla dans ses bras.

« On en reparlera, d'accord ? »

À ce moment, Mrs. Weasley entra dans la pièce, tenant dans ses bras le petit James enveloppé dans une couverture.

« Le voilà, propre comme un Gallion neuf. Est-ce que tu veux le rhabiller, Ginny ? »

« Pourquoi… »

« Je veux m'en occuper. » fit Ron.

Il s'approcha de sa mère, qui échangea un regard avec Ginny.

« Euh… et bien… Ron, je ne sais pas… Peut être que… Ginny est peut-être… »

« Laissez-le faire, Mrs. Weasley. Je suis certain que Ron pourra s'en sortir seul. » rétorqua Harry.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et Mrs Weasley donna le bébé à Ron. Celui-ci sourit alors que James se repositionnait confortablement contre le torse de Ron.

« Salut James. Tu es bien avec tonton Ron ? »

Le gamin poussa un bâillement.

« Est-ce que tu as envie de mettre cette horrible cravate avec ton costume ? »

« Ron… » prévint Ginny.

Celui-ci adressa un sourire à sa sœur, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul. Il alla l'allonger sur sa table et l'habilla consciencieusement sans cesser de lui parler, si bien que, lorsqu'il le retendit à Harry, James avait esquissé son premier vrai sourire.


	3. 2005

2005

« La météo est des plus exécrables, non ? Tu penses que Bill et Fleur vont venir ? »

Molly Weasley regardait impatiemment par la fenêtre. Noël aurait lieu le lendemain, mais, suite à l'annonce d'une tempête de neige incroyable, les Weasley avaient décidé de venir au Terrier la veille. Charlie et sa petite amie dormait dans leur chambre, Percy et Pénélope s'étaient vus attribuer l'ancienne chambre du Préfet, George et Katie dormait dans le grenier et les enfants dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, qui relevait plus d'un parc d'amusement que d'une chambre à coucher. Seuls Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

« Allons, Molly, ils ont dû être retardés par la tempête. » rationalisa Mr. Weasley.

« Cette fichue tempête… La neige n'était sensée tomber que demain, ils ont dû être surpris sur la route… C'est un long chemin depuis Edinburgh… »

« Ils ont pris le train, Molly. Fleur a réussi à leur avoir des billets dans le PoudlardExpress, tu sais comme moi que rien ne peut arrêter ce train. »

« Je sais, je sais… Ron, tu as entendu parler de cette évasion à Azkaban ? »

Ron soupira.

« Skeeter a encore une fois tout déformé, Maman. Lucius Malefoy a essayé de s'échapper, et les Aurors l'ont tout de suite retourné à sa cellule. Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts en liberté. »

« Et vous savez bien qu'ils vont venir, Mrs. Weasley. Il faudrait plus qu'une tempête pour que Victoire refuse de voir Teddy. Cette petite a tellement de caractère, je suis sûre qu'elle argumenterait avec Voldemort. »

« C'est qui, Voldemort ? »

Le petit groupe se retourna pour voir Teddy, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et vêtu d'un pyjama rouge avec des Vifs d'Or, qui se tenait devant la porte.

« C'est un type avec qui tu ne dois pas parler, Teddy, sinon tu n'auras plus le droit de boire de lait de poule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » fit Harry en lui souriant.

« Il est si méchant que ça ? » demanda Teddy, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

Teddy se tourna vers Mrs. Weasley, qui lui adressa un sourire.

« Je peux avoir du lait de poule, Mamie ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Reste-là, je vais aller t'en chercher. »

Mrs Weasley quitta la pièce alors que Teddy venait s'asseoir sur les genoux de son parrain.

« Est-ce que Victoire va bientôt arriver ? »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder, mon chéri. » lui dit doucement Ginny.

« Elle me manque beaucoup, à moi. Est-ce qu'on pourrait l'inviter demain à la maison, tonton Harry. »

« Demain on passe la journée ici, avec elle. On passe toute la semaine avec elle. »

Teddy soupira.

« Mais moi, j'aimerais être tout le temps ici avec elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais déménager à Edinburgh ? »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Pourquoi à Edinburgh ? »

« Mamie Molly, elle dit que c'est là que Victoire elle habite. Comme ça, je pourrais la voir quand je suis chez toi. Et je pourrais retourner chez Mamie Meda quand je suis fâchée contre elle. »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Fleur entra, visiblement furieuse, suivie de Bill, qui transportait un petit paquet emmitouflé dans une couverture dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Mrs. Weasley revint dans la pièce en courrant.

« Vous êtes arrivés ! »

Fleur laissa tomber le sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule. Elle prit la couverture, dévoilant ainsi Victoire, qui sauta sur le sol.

« Teddy ! »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son cousin et l'étreignit, puis lui déposa un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il rougissait.

« Victoire, va brosser tes dents. » fit sèchement Fleur. « Teddy, tu veux bien aller lui montrer où est sa chambre ? »

Les deux enfants, trop contents de se retrouver, ne firent même pas attention au ton de la demi-Vélane et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre en parlant de tout et de rien. Fleur se tourna alors vers Bill.

« Espèce de crétin ! Que se serait-il passer si elle avait été démantibulée ? »

« Fleur, calme-toi, nous avons seulement… »

« Sept kilomètres, Bill ! Dans la tempête ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley.

Fleur se tourna vers sa belle-mère.

« Bill a décidé de transplaner directement au Terrier ! Résultat, nous nous sommes retrouvés de l'autre côté de la colline, en zone moldue, et sans bagage ! Nous avons dû marcher avec la petite jusqu'ici, pour nous rendre compte que les valises étaient sur le perron ! »

« Bill, est-ce que… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es méchante ! »

Teddy descendit les marches en courrant, suivi par Victoire.

« Si, c'est vrai ! C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit ! C'est toi qui es méchant de dire que je suis méchante ! »

Harry se leva.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Nous allons aller coucher Victoire. » annonça Bill.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants quittèrent la pièce, aussitôt suivis par Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron et Hermione. Ginny se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Tu veux que… »

« Va te coucher. Je monte te rejoindre dès que j'ai réglé ça. »

Ginny quitta la pièce sous le regard de Harry. Puis, celui-ci se tourna vers son neveu, qui sanglotait devant lui.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Victoire ? »

« Je lui ai dit que Voldemort était quelqu'un de pas gentil. Elle a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué Papa et Maman. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait à avoir cette discussion avec lui un jour. Il aurait pensé qu'Andromeda sans chargerait.

« Molly ne t'as toujours pas apporté ton lait de poule. On va aller le chercher. »

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le verre que Molly lui avait préparé était sur le comptoir. Il y assit le petit garçon, qui prit son verre, mais ne but pas.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que Voldemort a tué Papa et Maman ? » demanda Teddy.

Harry soupira. Comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat et compliqué que la mort avec un petit garçon qui y avait été exposé beaucoup trop jeune ?

« Voldemort a des amis qui les ont tués parce qu'il leur a demandé. »

Teddy eut un sanglot.

« Est-ce que ses amis sont en prison ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Ils sont morts. Les moins méchants sont en prison. »

« Alors il doit être triste. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ? »

« Voldemort. Si ses amis sont morts, il doit être triste. »

Ce gamin était absolument incroyable. Son parrain venait de lui dire qui était l'assassin de ses parents, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre, s'était que ce monstre devait être triste.

Puis Harry réalisa qu'il s'était dit la même chose.

« Non, Teddy. Voldemort n'est pas triste, parce que Voldemort n'a pas de cœur. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer. Il ne peut pas éprouver de compassion. »

« Moi, je dis que c'était Papa et Maman qui ne m'aimaient pas, parce que s'ils m'avaient aimé, ils ne seraient pas morts. »

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux de son neveu, dont des larmes coulaient librement de ses yeux, et Harry lui envia aussitôt cette possibilité de pouvoirs laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Il remarqua également que ses cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur.

« Teddy, je vais te dire quelque chose que tu ne dois répéter à personne. Tu me le promets ? »

Teddy secoua vivement la tête.

« Un jour, quelques minutes après que tes parents soient morts, je me suis battu contre Voldemort. J'ai fait appel à une pierre magique qui a ramené ton père à la vie pendant quelques minutes. Il voulait que tu comprennes quelque chose de très important. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry. Se rappeler ses parents, Sirius et Remus marchant à ses côtés alors qu'il avançait vers la mort était plus que douloureux.

« Ton père était quelqu'un de très courageux. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu saches qu'il s'est battu pour te donner un monde merveilleux, où Voldemort n'existerait pas. Il s'est battu pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends cela ? »

« Moi j'aurais préféré vivre dans un monde avec Voldemort et avec eux. »

Harry embrassa le front de Teddy.

« Tu sais que Voldemort a tué mon papa et ma maman aussi ? »

Teddy leva les yeux vers son parrain.

« Tu as vécu chez ta mamie toi aussi ? »

« Non, chez ma tante. »

« Elle était gentille ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton Papa et ta Maman. Ils t'aimaient plus que tout. »

Teddy secoua la tête. Il donna son verre vide à Harry, qui alla le porter dans l'évier. Il revint alors vers son neveu.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Il hocha la tête et son parrain le prit dans ses bras. Il le monta silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre des enfants et remarqua que l'ancien lit de Fred était vide. Il alla y déposer le petit garçon et s'assit sur le lit.

« Moi, je suis content que tu sois mon parrain. » fit Teddy en lui souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bleus.

« Et moi, je suis content que tu sois mon filleul. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce. Il défit sa cravate sur le chemin et entra dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était assise sur son lit.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'il va mieux. »

« Et toi ? »

Harry enleva sa chemise et lui sourit.

« Ça peut aller. »

Ginny se leva et l'embrassa longuement.

« Harry… »

« Ça va aller, Ginny. J'ai seulement eu à me rappeler certaines choses que j'aurais préféré oublier. »

Il passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Lupin a probablement mieux choisi le parrain de Teddy qu'il ne le croyait. On se retrouve exactement dans la même situation. Mais le parrain de Teddy n'est pas en prison. »

« Et je te jure que, si je te retrouve en prison, Harry James Potter, je te massacre. Compris ? »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Compris. »

Il monta ses cuisses au niveau de sa taille et la traîna sur le lit.

« James est endormi dans la chambre de Georges ? »

« Il dort comme un loir. »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'elle s'attaquait à son pantalon. Elle venait de s'asseoir sur ses hanches lorsque des coups timides se firent entendre à la porte.

« Tonton Harry ? »

Harry poussa un soupir, embrassa Ginny et referma sa fermeture éclair. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Teddy ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de son filleul.

« Voldemort, il est mort ? »

« Oui, Teddy. Il a été tué quand tu étais un bébé. »

« Il ne peut pas revenir, hein ? »

« Non, il ne peut pas, Teddy. »

« Mais est-ce que son fantôme, lui, peut revenir ? »

Harry soupira, jeta un regard à Ginny par-dessus son épaule et retourna ensuite face à Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais dormir avec nous, ce soir ? »

Teddy se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, qui le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Une heure plus tard, après de multiples délibérations sur le fait que Voldemort était bel et bien mort et que son fantôme ne reviendrait pas les hanter, Teddy s'endormit entre son parrain et sa marraine. Harry adressa un sourire à son épouse par-dessus la tête de leur neveu, et lui murmura imperceptiblement : « Je t'aime. »


	4. 2014

2014

La fête battait son plein lorsque Harry rejoignit son filleul dans la pièce où il s'était isolé depuis le début de la soirée.

« Alors ? Noël n'est pas un jour pour être maussade. »

Teddy se retourna, puis soupira.

« Salut Oncle Harry. »

Harry s'assit à côté de son neveu et lui adressa un sourire.

« Comment ça va, à l'Académie ? »

« Plutôt bien. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard étaient trop faciles par rapport à ce que l'on apprend, tous les étudiants anglais sont en retard par rapport aux étudiants étrangers. Mais je vais me remettre à niveau. »

Il soupira et planta son regard dans le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

« J'imagine que je tiens ça de Papa, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis premier dans la matière. Et avec la Métamorphomagie de Maman, je suis premier en camouflage. »

Harry sourit.

« Ils seraient fiers de toi. »

« J'aurais aimé leur présenter Victoire. »

Harry perdit son sourire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu aurais aimé leur présenter Ginny ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'aurais aimé leur présenter Ginny. J'aurais aimé te les présenter. Et leur présenter James, Lily et Albus. »

« Ils nous ont parlé de toi, la semaine passée. Ils ont commencé par parler de la première fois que tu as vaincu Voldemort. Je leur ai dit ce que tu dis d'habitude. Que tu étais un enfant et que tu n'avais aucun mérite. Que tout l'honneur devait revenir à tes parents. Alors ils ont parlé de la deuxième fois où tu l'as vaincu. »

Harry soupira.

« Je déteste devoir te considérer comme un assassin. »

« Je déteste devoir me considérer comme un assassin. » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne suis pas mieux que lui. J'ai tué autant de gens indirectement. »

Teddy soupira.

« Tu étais obligé. »

« Non. On n'est jamais obligé de quoi que ce soit. J'aurais pu fuir en Australie. »

« Comment vont Mr et Mrs Granger ? »

« Plutôt bien. Ils sont presque habitués à l'Angleterre, maintenant. Le sortilège qu'Hermione leur a lancé était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, Victoire, qui portait une robe rouge moulante mettant en valeur ses atouts féminins.

« Oncle Harry, est-ce que tu permets que je t'emprunte Teddy pour le reste de la soirée ? »

Teddy se tourna vers son oncle, qui émit un léger signe de la tête. Le jeune adulte le serra dans ses bras, puis se leva et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on serait discret ? » questionna-t-elle.

« James nous a vu à la gare et leur a dit. »

Victoire soupira et ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry tourna son regard vers le feu qui flambait dans la cheminée, et une demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas.

« Potter ! »

Bill entra dans la pièce, traînant derrière lui Teddy. Il referma la porte en la claquant. Dans la pièce d'à côté, la fête d'était tue.

« Oncle Bill, ce n'est pas… »

« Laisse tomber ce qui n'est pas. Potter, il va falloir qu'on parle ! »

Harry se leva et fit face à son beau-frère.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bill ? »

« J'imagine que je peux te laisser l'expliquer à ton parrain ? »

Harry se tourna vers Teddy, qui baissa la tête. Ses cheveux devinrent rouges.

« Alors, Teddy ? »

Teddy marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Je n'ai pas compris. »

« Oncle Bill nous a surpris… moi et Victoire… »

Bill tourna son regard vers son beau-frère, s'attendant probablement à une explosion de colère, mais il fut plutôt déçu de voir Harry à peine hausser les sourcils.

« Oh. »

Les oreilles de Bill devinrent rouges.

« Comment ça « Oh » ?! »

« Et bien, Teddy sort avec Victoire depuis déjà quelques temps. James les a surpris en train de s'embrasser à la gare, le 1er septembre. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a des… »

Bill prit une longue respiration.

« En fait, Oncle Bill, Victoire et moi sortons ensemble depuis le 30 juin… »

« Tu couches avec ma filles depuis près de six mois ? » explosa Bill.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Papa, déverrouille cette porte tout de suite ou je retourne à Poudlard ! »

Teddy tourna un regard désespéré vers Bill.

« Oncle Bill, je te jure que… »

« Tais-toi. _Alohomora_ ! »

La porte se déverrouilla et Victoire entra, les joues aussi rouges que son père et les cheveux légèrement défaits.

« Je t'interdis d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper, je t'interdis d'hurler sur Teddy et je t'interdis de le traîner ailleurs lorsque je suis avec lui à moins que je ne te l'aie demandé ! » cria-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Bill de baisser la tête, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Victoire, mais tu dois comprendre que la situation dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé était complètement immorale pour… »

« Immorale ? Tu as bien dû faire l'amour avec maman pour que j'apparaisse ! Et qu'y a-t-il d'immoral à ce que deux époux accomplissent leur devoir conjugal ?»

Bill releva les yeux.

« Quoi ?! » hurla Bill.

« Arrête de beugler ! » rétorqua Victoire encore plus fort.

Tout le monde se tut et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Et depuis quand êtes-vous mariés ? » demanda plus ou moins calmement Bill.

Harry vit quelque chose briller en regardant par terre et fronça les sourcils. Il marcha dans cette direction.

« Potter, n'essaie pas de… »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Fleur murmura :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ! »

Harry se pencha et prit l'oreille à rallonge.

« James Harry Potter, tu es privé de sortie pour le temps des Fêtes. »

Un fort « Quoi ? » lui parvint par la porte et l'oreille à rallonge disparut automatiquement. Harry s'approcha de nouveau du trio.

« Alors ? À propos de ce mariage ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… Et bien, dimanche passé, il y a deux semaines, tu avais cette rencontre à propos de l'école primaire de Lily, et Grand-maman était à un club de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, et comme je savais que c'était une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Victoire, je suis allé la rejoindre. »

« Et en chemin, tu t'es dit « Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas l'épouser ? » » rétorqua Bill.

« Papa… » prévint Victoire.

« Alors on est allé à Pré-au-Lard, et… »

« Et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. » conclut Victoire. « Nous sommes allés dans une chapelle, un mage nous a unis, fin de l'histoire. On peut retourner… »

« Non. » répliqua sèchement Harry. « Teddy, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je sais, oncle Harry, mais… »

Harry eut soudain un flash.

« Tu n'étais pas à l'Académie pendant ses deux dernières semaines, n'est-ce pas ? »

Teddy baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Je… Je suis resté à Poudlard avec Victoire. C'est pour ça que c'était plus difficile, parce que j'ai copié les notes de cours d'un ami avant-hier et je dois faire tous les devoirs des deux dernières semaines. »

« Teddy, te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça de prendre un congé dans tes études ! »

« Potter ! Nous ne parlons pas d'études mais d'honneur, ici ! » cria Bill.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et Bill décida de se taire.

« J'imagine qu'il est trop tard pour parler de mariage blanc et d'annulation. » fit Harry.

« Effectivement. » rétorqua Victoire.

Bill lui jeta un regard noir et la jeune fille se tut.

« Et bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous féliciter. »

Harry tendit une main à Teddy. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son parrain et, sur le coup de l'émotion, se jeta dans ses bras. Le survivant sourit et lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos.

« Félicitations. »

Teddy sourit et lâcha son parrain. Harry se tourna vers Victoire.

« Tu fais encore plus partie de la famille maintenant. Bravo. »

Victoire sourit et embrassa délicatement les joues de son oncle. Tous trois se tournèrent alors vers Bill, qui fulminait sur place.

« Papa, c'est très… »

« Le mariage est annulé ! Victoire est ma fille, j'en suis responsable jusqu'à… »

La gifle partit seule. Bill dévisagea sa fille, qui semblait elle-même surprise de son audace, bien qu'elle fut supplantée par la colère.

« Arrête de vouloir annuler mon mariage. Je suis majeure depuis trois mois, tu n'as plus aucune responsabilité sur moi. En plus, ta question d'honneur est carrément ridicule. Teddy m'a épousé parce que nous allons avoir un enfant. »

Victoire sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

« On ne voulait pas vous l'annoncer comme ça… » commença Teddy.

« J'ai besoin d'une bière. »

Bill quitta la pièce. Teddy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Bill me déteste, non ? »

« C'est le devoir de tout père. Si tu surprenais ta fille au lit avec un type plus vieux, tu le castrerais personnellement. »

« Il ne veut pas que je sois avec Victoire… »

« En fait, il en voudrait à quiconque sortirais avec Victoire. Il va s'y faire, parce que c'est toi et que tu es un type génial. Il ne peut pas rêver d'un meilleur gendre. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire.

« D'ailleurs, si Lily t'intéresse, tu as ma bénédiction. » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Teddy sourit à son tour.

« Non. J'ai Victoire et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. »

Puis, il ajouta, les yeux dans ceux de son parrain :

« Je l'aime vraiment, oncle Harry. »

« Je sais. Va la retrouver. Si elle n'est pas trop fâchée contre son père, votre soirée n'est peut-être pas totalement perdue. »

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Harry monta dans la chambre de Ginny et entra silencieusement, craignant de la réveiller, mais celle-ci était assise dans son lit et lisait une revue sur le Quidditch.

« Alors ? Ils sont toujours mariés ? »

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Aux dernières nouvelles. »

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

« Est-ce qu'on était aussi pire qu'eux ? » demanda-t-il.

Ginny éclata de rire alors qu'il lui enlevait sa chemise.

« Probablement plus. »

« Je ne crois pas. » rétorqua-t-il en posant sa revue sur la table de chevet.

« Tu te souviens de cette fois où McGonnagall nous a surpris dans les toilettes des filles quand tu étais venu me faire une visite surprise à Poudlard, quand j'étais en septième année ? »

« D'accord, mais… »

« Et j'étais enceinte aussi, à l'âge de Victoire. »

« Mais nous ne nous sommes mariés qu'en avril. »

Ginny soupira alors qu'il embrassait son lobe d'oreille.

« Ce qui est dommage. Si j'avais su ce que c'était, d'être ton mari, je t'aurais épouser sur le quai 9 ¾, quand tu étais venue reconduire Ron pour sa première année. »

Le lendemain matin, Harry quitta la chambre plus tôt que d'habitude et s'approcha de celle de Teddy et Victoire. Il cogna quelques faibles coups, puis ouvrit.

La tête de Victoire était sur le torse nu de Teddy, qui lisait un exemplaire de _Pères sorciers – Différentes techniques de démonstration affective au travers de la paternité sorcière_.

« Oncle… »

Harry lui fit signe de rester couché.

« Ginny, les enfants et moi allons rester ici encore une ou deux semaines. Tu peux aller avec Victoire à l'appartement, si tu veux. Je crois qu'il y a de l'argent dans la fougère, si vous voulez vous commander quelque chose à manger. »

Teddy lui sourit.

« Merci. Je vais lui en toucher un mot quand elle se réveillera. »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête et referma la porte.

Trois heures plus tard, Teddy et Victoire, maintenant vêtus de pyjamas, descendirent déjeuner. Seul Harry était à table, le reste de la famille étant sorti faire une bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées.

« Vous n'êtes toujours pas parti ? » demanda le Survivant.

Teddy secoua la tête.

« On en a discuté, et on va rester ici. Le Terrier abrite notre vraie famille. »

FIN

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et apprécié ! Et pour terminer, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année, pleine de fics ! **


End file.
